<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas holidays in Milan by Aiyaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174623">Christmas holidays in Milan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar'>Aiyaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Christmas [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will is 23 and Nico is 22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has heard a lot about Christmas in Europe. He always wanted to see all the decorations, festivals. Especially festivals. He heard that Europeans could make Christmas magnificent, He knew that Christmas in Europe just hits differently. Will wanted to have actual Christmas holidays in Europe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Christmas [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas holidays in Milan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello- Christmas Song</em>
</p><p>Will has heard a lot about Christmas in Europe. He always wanted to see all the decorations, festivals. Especially festivals. He heard that Europeans could make Christmas magnificent, He knew that Christmas in Europe just hits differently. Will wanted to have actual Christmas holidays in Europe.</p><p>And he knew that Nico always wanted him to see Christmas in his motherland. They both wanted snow, so they agreed on Milan. Nico loved the city, he’s been there a couple of times but has never seen it at Christmas.</p><p>They were planning this trip for months. Nico had told Will that they better go before Christmas, in the beginning of December, because everything will be closed for Christmas ( he had some experience, due to his childhood memories and his college years there). They decided to go on December 10<sup>th</sup>, for a week. They had plenty of time to finish all their work and then have happy holidays together.</p><p>They left the airport after a long flight, with two suitcases and an already ordered taxi. Will loved that they choose Italy: he could hear Nico’s soft voice pronouncing “Milano” and other beautiful Italian words, when he talked to the employers in the airport, driver or hotel service. Will also liked that it wasn’t very cold in Milan and the snow was falling from the sky.</p><p>“What do you want to do first?” Will asked Nico, hugging the shorter one from the back as soon as they checked into the room.</p><p>“How about look around? I’m pretty sure the city is beautiful now. We can visit piazza del Duomo, they probably decorated it and set a festival there. Maybe we’ll be able to find an ice-rink. It’ll be very romantic, you know.”</p><p>*</p><p>Nico was right. It was very romantic. They walked around Milan, the snow was falling from the sky. Will thought that this trip made him fall in love with Nico even more: he kept looking at his flushed face, snowflakes in his black curls. When they got cold, Will suggested to take some coffee from Starbucks and he almost melted when Nico said “grande” to the barista, making an emphasis on that “r” Will could never pronounce himself.</p><p>And the festival was truly magnificent. Will knew that they’ll have plenty of time to visit even more piazzas but he felt like he needed to be everywhere, see everything. He took a lot of random photos: the big Christmas tree, Christmas lights, that hang all around the city, buildings. He kept taking photos of Nico and even managed to take a couple of selfies together.</p><p>Will felt like he bought half of the stuff on Christmas fair. A present for his mom, some decorations for their house, some interesting Italian food. Nico kept telling his to calm down a little bit, they still have so many days here but Will felt too excited.</p><p>“Nico, look.” He said, pulling Nico by the sleeve.</p><p>Nico turned around, looking at the direction Will was looking at. An ice-rink. He beamed at Will.</p><p>“You still can’t skate.” Nico remember, when they put on skates.</p><p>“You can teach me.” Nico only chuckled.</p><p>Ever since Will took him to the ice-rink six years ago, Nico knew things: 1) Will doesn’t know how to skate and 2) skating next to Will is dangerous, because there is possibility of him falling on you and knocking you down. He didn’t mind, though.</p><p>They were skating carefully, Will’s hands in Nico’s, as Nico was leading him.</p><p>“Careful here, watch out, relax your legs.” Nico repeated to him occasionally. Will liked ice-skating and he wasn’t scared or anything, it’s just that his legs was too stiff and he kept stumbling and falling.</p><p>“Now I’ll let you go. Try to skate around. I’ll be close.”</p><p>At first, it was easy. But soon he felt himself losing balance.</p><p>“Um, Nico…” he pulled son of Hades by the sleeve, trying to keep the footing but instead he only pulled Nico down with him.</p><p>He lay flat on the back, Nico on top of him. Will opened his eyes, ready to apologize and saw Nico laughing. Gods, he loved that laugh.</p><p>“You’re too damn cute.” Giving in to the impulse, he rose on his elbows, kissing Nico’s cold lips.</p><p>“Will!” Nico pulled back. “There are people around.”</p><p>“Don’t think about them. We’re alone here, just the two of us.” And he kissed Nico again.</p><p>These holidays in Milan were promising to be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>